


Princes in the Tardis

by DoctorAliceDMonkey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Princes in the Tower, Tudor History
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorAliceDMonkey/pseuds/DoctorAliceDMonkey
Summary: No one knows what really happened to the princes in the tower, Edward and Richard. Most assume Richard III killed them, or Henry VII. However, something else happened, something a lot stranger.when the doctor finds Cybermen messing around with Earths history, he has to intervene. But when he finds the lives of the supposedly dead princes, he just has to help.





	1. A Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> The Princes in the Tower  
> by DoctorAliceDMonkey

Edward POV:

I looked over to Richard. Ever since Uncle Richard was killed and Henry Tudor took the throne of England, Richard’s been depressed. I do not think he recovered from our Uncle putting us in the tower, let alone stopping us from going outside, now he is dead. I think little Richard is going to have a few problems when he grows up, I let out a sigh that Richard twitched at, if he grows up.

At the moment he was a small boy, under average height, although that may be from the lack of food recently. He was a blonde like I was, and he was a sweet boy 

The tower was alright, when one does not spend a long time in it without an escape. It was decorated with royal colours, reds, golds and greens. It was limited to two rooms, a bedroom and a bathroom. It wasn’t bad but it did get dull. We didn’t have much to do, a bookshelf and a chess board. It was better before, when we were aloud out for a while, but now we weren’t even able to do even that.

A noise comes from the corridor, the strange clanking walk that accompanies the guardsmen when they come up the tower to check on us or bring us food. Richard had also noticed, his head flicking towards the door when the sound started. He ran over to me from his seat by the fire and sat behind me on the bed. This way he was practically invisible from anyone standing in the single door and only entrance, and exit, to the room.  
The door flew open and Henry VII was there. I did not like him much. He was an ugly man with ugly intentions, he was also arrogant and often came to us to brag about taking the throne by force. Three of the guardsmen were behind them. 

I slipped my arm around my brother’s waist and held him closer to me. So far nothing had happened to us except being locked up in here but, I didn’t trust Henry, and something about the guardsmen rubbed me the wrong way. The look in their eyes is so cold and lifeless, that there must be something wrong with them.  
“Afternoon boys” Henrys drawl startled me from my thoughts.  
“King Henry. To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit today?” I asked, trying to be polite, but sarcasm slipped into my voice.  
Henry scowled at me. Obviously noticing the scorn in my voice, Richard drew closer to me in an effort to hide.  
“Well, Edward, I have important news for you two.” He smirked a little, which, when I saw, I tilted my head up a bit in curiosity and suspicion.  
“You two will be released soon. You will go into these guards care, and they will take you to the countryside and will, um, take care of you.”  
At this, I froze. The leering tone in which he said the final four words disturbed me. I had the feeling that by ‘taking care’ of us would end in a more, permanent, solution; which I would probably dislike. I looked up when Henry spoke again.  
“I thought I should let you children know so you can, prepare yourself.” He turned to leave the room. As he turned his back I sneered at him, I know not very princely but I couldn’t help it. I hate him. Unfortunately, he wasn’t completely turned and saw me pulling faces at him. He practically growled at me, storming back into the room and strikes me on the side of my head with his leather covered hand.

Gasping I fell from the bed to the floor. In a daze, I heard the muffled shouts from my little brother. My vision was slightly blurred but I couldn’t leave Richard unprotected so I stumbled to my feet and launched myself at Henry who was approaching Richard, who was still on our bed; kneeling now. I managed to knock him over. This, however, was bad news for me. 

He shoved me and I landed on my back. Scrambling I tried to move backwards, away from him. However, he was faster than me on his feet. He let fly a kick which hit me directly in the ribs. A sickening crack echoed around the room, followed by two screams. At first, I thought I was just Richard screaming for me, but then I realised that I was also screaming, it was then that the pain really set it.  
It was horrible. Henry just kept punching and kicking me, aiming mainly for my ribs and stomach, but occasionally hitting my face. After what seemed like hours it stopped. My eyes were blurring, something else was wrong with my vision, but I couldn’t figure out what at the moment. I looked up to see, Richard being held back by the guards. I focused, or tried at least, on Henrys large form.

“Little beast” he spat at me before sweeping out the room. As soon as he had left, the guards holding my brother threw him to the floor and followed. I lay there unable to get up, or move much in general, and listened to clanking that defined each guard's walk, slowly grow quieter as they retreated down the tower. 

I noticed I was being shaken and moved my eyes to meet Richards.  
“Edward? Are you okay?” Richard was whimpering, or at least the human version.  
I let out a groan and tried to sit up. That was, however, a very bad decision because as soon as I tried a sharp stabbing pain went through my body. I fell back to the floor will a short gasp. 

“I’m alright Rich. It just hurt a little. Don’t suppose you could get me some strips of cloth could you?” Richard gave me a disbelieving look but went ahead with my request anyway.  
“Here. Want me to help you sit up?” I nodded and he carefully put his thin arms around my back and shoulders. He then lifted me up and sat me against the tower wall behind me. I gave him a short smile, although it felt like more of a grimace.  
“Thanks, Rich.”  
I had learnt enough before being locked away to know that I needed to wrap up my ribs or they won’t heal properly, although it would be a miracle if they did without professional help.

For now, however, simple wraps would do. I shifted so I could access my chest better and proceed to wrap my ribs.  
Once I was done, I reached a hand out to Richard, who grabbed it and hoisted myself up. Wincing in pain, but stifling my pained moans, hoping Richard won’t realise how bad it is.  
I hobbled over to the bed, Richard following me, and lay on it. I rested on my back so as to not injure my ribs any more than they were already. Richard clambered onto the bed as well and curled up at my side, being careful of my ribs. I slipped an arm under his head and gave him a rather awkward hug in comfort.

He looked up at me with a weak smile. I returned it and gave him a gentle squeeze.  
“It’ll be okay Rich. We can get through this; we’ll get out, somehow.” I tried to comfort him, but I could tell when he looked back at me that he knew I was making it up.  
“I know Ed, I know.”

It was later on, when Richard had gone to sleep in our bed, that I stumbled over to the mirror. It was a large golden mirror with intricate designs on the frame.  
I hadn’t told Richard about my blurred vision. It had lessened over the past few hours, but now instead of just blurry vision I have a pounding headache as well. 

I realised why I was having problems when I examined my head in the mirror. There was a massive cut along it, reaching from my right cheek bone to halfway around my head (still on the right side). Evidentially I had a concussion.  
This caused me to sigh. I was so tired but I couldn’t fall asleep, and I couldn’t ask Richard to stay up to wake me up every two hours. It wouldn’t be fair and he needs the sleep more than me.

I walked back to the bed, but sat next to it on a chair instead of on it, if I sat on it I would fall asleep. I looked down at my little brother, he was so innocent and young. This was not a life for him to grow up in. but there was nothing I could do. I couldn’t even get myself out, how could I get my younger brother out of this hell hole. 

I wondered over to the window, the view was of London. I missed being outside. Even when we were allowed in the courtyard it was pleasant. But then Henry started getting paranoid, that’s was when he got the new set of guards, the ones who guard the tower and Richard and I.

It was possibly their fault that there are now large restrictions on us. Before he was okay, for all the problems he causes. He had no intentions on hurting us at first, but when they came he became colder, although I didn’t think it was possible at the time. Now, every time he comes to see us, it’s a threat. If only Lord Stanley hadn’t betrayed Uncle Richard when he was king, this wouldn’t have happened.

Most people believed he was going to execute us when he put us in the tower originally. I knew this because he would come in and eat breakfast with us and then return for dinner. Also if he could get away from his duties as king for a while, he would come and play with us in the courtyard, or bring puzzles or games for us to play with each other. He loved us. I never wanted to be king anyway. So if I’m honest it was a relief to be kept away from that life, even if it went against Fathers wishes for me.

He’s gone though, and we’re stuck with stupid king Henry VII. Anyway, that’s not what’s important at the moment. I need to find a way to get Richard out of here before it’s too late for us. Getting myself out would also be nice but he is more important. I have thought about this before but nothing has come up. There was one time when we almost get out, however Henry found out before we could make our escape. 

We had hired some men we knew we could rely on to try and break us out of our prison. However, they betrayed us. Henry kept it from the public, but they managed to get all the way to our room. They had taken out the guards. But that’s when we came across a problem. They were not the men we hired. Henry had apparently found out, and had his men execute them, the men that came for us were loyal to Henry. They tried to kill us, however they failed and we survives. We gave up soon after that.

But now I know that I need to get my little brother out and soon. If I don’t then surely he will be killed along with me. 

It was a few days later that we were waiting for the guards to come and collect us to take us away. I was down as I hadn’t been able to come up with a plan to rescue Richard, or myself.  
Henry had visited us again yesterday, to tell us that we had until dinner time today until we were going to the ‘countryside’. That’s only three hours from now. 

Richard and I were sitting in silence on our shared bed, just waiting. There was nothing we could do to stop what was coming. Even innocent little Richard knew what was happening. It was something that I never wanted for Richard. I would almost prefer Henry got it over and done with now instead of waiting.

It was then, in the silence, that we heard the furious tapping of light footsteps coming up the corridor. We tensed but didn’t flinch away from the door. The footsteps we heard were alien to us, Henry was heavy footed and the guards ever more so. So these footsteps belonged to someone who hasn’t come here before.

It was then that someone burst into the room. A slightly over averaged height man, with black hair, wearing strange clothes. And a black woman who was also wearing clothes of similar make to the male.  
The door flying open startled us into silence. They also seemed surprised to see us as they were silent to. It was Richard who broke the silence.  
“Who are you?”  
The man smirked and the woman rolled her eyes.  
“I’m the Doctor!”

Word count: 2,179


	2. Two Princes in a tower

Ninth Doctor POV  
Martha and I were on our way back from exploring the jarrusic era earth. We were heading back to her time, so I could drop her off and pick up Jack. She wanted to return to her home planet and time, and I couldn’t leave Jack there, he’s hopeless and would get into trouble. At least if he is with me I could get him out of it easier.

It was then that the Tardis started making a funny, whining noise. She jerked sideways and knocked myself and Martha off our feet.  
“Doctor! What happened?”  
“I don’t know. She knocked us off course. I suppose she wants to take us somewhere”

I looked over to the control panel, wondering where she could be taking us. When another unexpected jolt flung us once more to the ground.  
“Guess we’ve landed then” I said, absent minded, to Martha, instead focusing on picking myself up and dusting off my leather jacket.

I gestured for her to follow me and made my way over to the doors. Pulling on them, I opened the Tardis doors and poked my head out. Seeing as the coast was clear, I left the safety of my blue box and wondered over to a dark wooden wall. 

A quick glimpse at our surroundings told me that I was sometime in Tudor England, probably when King Henry VII was around if the Tudor Roses were anything to go by, in London. There were large tapestries hung along the walls and paintings of different people. To my left the corridor went on for a bit longer before curving downwards, and the other way repeated this but went upwards. 

“So which way Doctor?”  
I turned to Martha and flashed her a grin.  
“Down.”  
She nodded and we made our way left. We had gotten all the way to the stairs when we heard the unmistakable clanging of cybermen footsteps, and electronic voices.  
“The doctor is here. Find him and upload him.”

My eyes met Martha’s, whose had widened considerably, before we turned and belted down the corridor we had just come up. Upon reaching the Tardis, I tried to open it but she refused to budge. I even tried the key but she wouldn’t let it turn.  
The sounds of the Cybermen on the stairs startled us from our confusion and we continued down the corridor and up the stairs. Upon reaching the top floor we found a large wooden door, with three different metal locks on it.

Hearing that the Cybermen were coming up the stairs, I flung the door open and stopped. Martha and I stared in, at the two pairs of young eyes staring back at us.  
For half a minute, we stood in silence. Before the younger of the two broke it.

“Who are you?”  
I smirked.  
“I’m the Doctor”

We stood in silence for a minute before we were startled out of the surprise by the heavy footsteps of Cybermen on the stair behind us.  
I whipped around and slammed the door closed. Turning back I scanned the room for a hiding place. Spotting one, I grabbed Martha by the hand.  
Dragging her across the room, all the while being watched by the two small boys, I hid us behind the large, heavy curtain on the other side of the room.  
Keeping our breaths quite, we heard the door open, and the heavy footsteps come into the room, along with a quieter set.

“Boys, where are the two people who entered this room? They are fugitives of the law. For treason!”  
On older man spoke first, a voice we didn’t recognise, but whoever it was wasn’t a Cyberman.  
“What people?”  
“If you don’t tell me right now, there will be a punishment!”

I stiffened. The idea of a harsh punishment coming upon these two boys because of me horrified me, and Martha, from the tensing of her body.  
“There are no people in this room besides my brother and me. However, we did hear someone run past. They didn’t stop here though.”  
I held my breath, the boy –the older one I believe- is risking a possibly horrible punishment to defend us, two people he didn’t know. Instantly, I knew I wouldn’t be able to leave them now, not without making sure they are okay at least.  
“Fine. But if I find out you are lying to me, you AND you brother will suffer a painful punishment from me.”

At that, the heavy footsteps left the room. As soon as the door slammed, the smaller boy pushed the curtains out of the way and beckoned us over to the bed the older boy lay on.

We walked over, planning on investigating further. When we reached the bed, we noticed the pained look on the older boys face, ever though he tried to cover it up. Martha instantly entered doctor mode.  
“What’s wrong? What’s hurting, who did this?”  
“N-nothing’s wrong, I’m fine. We’re fine. Who are you, what are you doing here?”

Martha just ignored his protests and pushed him until he was lying down on his back. She then removed his shirt, gasping at the black and blue bruises on his chest, or at least the ones you could see around the makeshift bandages.

“When I saw the bruise and cut on your face, I just assumed you fell or something, but this. Did that man do this to you?” Martha was furious. Honestly, I was too. The idea of hurting a child, was horrible to me.  
“I-it doesn’t matter. Why are you here?” this time I took it upon myself to reply.  
“Well. In answer to all of your questions. I’m the Doctor as I said, this here is Martha Jones. To be honest I don’t really know what we are doing here. My, informant—let’s say, told me that there was something I need to investigate here.”  
“Oh” the blank expression on his face meant that either there was nothing wrong or that he and his brother were what the Tardis wanted me to look into. A tugging on my jacket sleeve drew my attention back to the smaller boy in the room.

“Are you here to rescue us, sir?”  
“Richard!” it seems that the older boy didn’t want to tell strangers what was wrong. Understandable.  
“That depends, Richard, what do you need saving from?”  
“The mean man that killed our Uncle Richard. He won’t let us leave and.”  
Edward cut him off.  
“Nothing. We’re fine. We don’t need any help from strangers.”  
Saying nothing, I raised my eyebrow. Martha however, did comment.  
“Don’t you? Then I guess that you don’t want me to fix your ribs, and that you want them to grow back in a way that a slightly rough touch could cause them to shatter, and pierce your lungs, resulting in your death. Or something similar to happen to you brother.”

His face held one of shock, before his eyes flickered to his brother and his expression turned to horror.  
“I never really realised that he would do the same to Rich…” his voice was quiet and small.  
“It was Henry Tudor, now most know him at Henry VII. He took control of the throne about a year ago. He killed our uncle Richard, who, admittedly, put us in here. However it was for our own protection. When Henry took control, he installed new guards, and we were no longer allowed outside this room. Uncle Richard used to eat with us and play when he could, Henry just comes into boast and to bully us.”

I shifted my eyes away from Edward, sensing that my staring made him uncomfortable. I wondered over to the window and shifted the curtain slightly and looked out.  
The view was amazing, London. Big, beautiful, human. Sighing I redirected my attention back to Edward, who was having his chest bandaged properly by Martha.  
“Edward. I don’t want to see you doing much of anything until you are fully healed.” Martha instructed. Edward kept his focus on me and simply nodded to show he had heard her.

It had been 10 or so minutes, and I decided that it was time to leave.  
“Martha, it’s time to go.”  
“Doctor! We can’t just leave them.”

Hearing this, I looked over to Richard, his large eyes still so innocent even after all the problems he was living through.  
“Your right, we can’t. Edward. What would you say if I could get you and your brother out of here?”  
He just looked at me blankly before reply.  
“Yea? And how would you do that exactly.” He scoffed at me, a disbelieving look possessed him face.  
“Using my blue box.” I grinned seeing the confusion on his face.  
“Come on Martha. We got to get him up and down the stairs.”  
Martha nodded at me, before making her way over to Edward to help get him off the bed.

We made it to the doors and down the first set of stairs without a problem, however, that’s when our luck ended. We all turned when we heard clanking behind us and the sound of Henry VII laughing. I turned my head and met Edwards’s eyes. I gave him what I hoped came off as a comforting look before turning to face Henry again. 

“What do you want Henry?” I took a step forwards and ever so slightly to the side.  
“What do I want, you ask? I want those boys back where they belong and you, well you and your companion I don’t really care about, however, my new guards have said that they know you and have asked for permission to… take you way. I agreed as it doesn’t matter to me whether you live or die either way.  
I noticed that when he said the first bit, about the two boys, Edward and Richard booth tensed. I suspected that they had both been there for a lot longer than I had originally thought and that their treatment was also worse than we thought too. 

I also saw Martha placing her hand on Edwards shoulder and the one on Richards shoulder tightened. I knew that she wouldn’t give them up without putting up a huge fuss, a when I thought about it, I knew that I would rather fight than give them back to him.  
I looked back at Henry before turning and walking slowly towards Martha and the boys. I frowned ever so slightly when I heard Henry Tudor snicker, he obviously thought I was giving the boys up.

When I reached them I gave Martha the key to the Tardis door, and patted the boys’ head. Then I nodded towards Martha who instantly understood what I meant, and she nodded back. Then I turned and started walking towards Henry again. 

When I looked at his face he was frowning. I reached him, and looked down at him. And then punched him, knocking him to the floor.  
The guards leapt into action, running at me but they were slow, as all cybermen are, and by the time they reached us I had kicked him in the stomach and run down the stairs, where Martha and the other two had gone as soon as I landed my first punch.  
I took the steps two at a time and reached the bottom way before the cybermen and Henry reached the middle of them. Upon reaching the bottom, I saw Edward and the other two standing outside the Tardis opening the door. 

I sprinted towards them and pulled the door dosed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoyed.  
> Reviews are welcome.


End file.
